Slaves:
Nie Yan inspected Collins’ special skills. ch-455 Danger Sense: Collins has astonishing evasion ability, allowing him to avoid being injured by monsters. Speedy: Collins is good at running, with a speed of 528. Collector: Collins has an easier time finding ores and lost items. Nie Yan was surprised. Collins’ three special skills were quite rare. He wasn’t the type of NPC that was confined to the city. He could move around in the wilderness and even explore high level maps. The only caveat was that he had zero combat ability. Nie Yan moved on to check the special skills of Collins’ friends. The small girl was called Delfina. She had Danger Sense, Artist, and Social Butterfly. Social Butterfly allowed her to communicate well with other NPCs. Artist allowed her to draw or copy complex designs such as blueprints. Nie Yan’s mind trembled. Delfina could duplicate blueprints in several hours normally and up to one or two days for high rank ones! If things like the Armoured Ice Catapult Blueprints could be reproduced, it’d be a huge boon for Asskickers United. The Artist skill alone was enough for Nie Yan to make up his mind! He had to buy them, no matter the cost! Nie Yan checked the special skills of the older boy. He was called Bernard. Even though he was young, he was big for his age. He was brimming with muscles, and his skin was a healthy bronze. At first glance, Nie Yan believed Bernarde was a combat slave. After examining him, however, it turned out he was more suited for a gathering profession! His special skills were Danger Sense, Speedy, and Digger. Bernard knew how to dig. If he was given a good pickaxe, he could become an excellent Miner. “How much for these three?” Nie Yan asked the pudgy slave dealer. Berrick’s eyes sparkled. Just as he was about to say something, Nie Yan cut him off. “I hope you’ll give me a fair price. I trust the administrator wouldn’t be pleased to find out a person of my status was swindled in the Hilton Stronghold.” Berrick let out an awkward chuckle. “Oh, I would never dare, sir Grand Scholar! For these three, 120 gold sound fair, right?” “You liar! Another person came before, and you only asked for 60 gold!” Collins yelled. Berrick’s face turned as red as a tomato after being ratted out. “Here, take it, 120 gold. They belong to me now.” Nie Yan didn’t wish to interact with this repulsive character any longer. Seeing Nie Yan hand over the gold without batting an eye, Berrick was vexed he didn’t ask for more. However, the transaction was already complete. After opening the wooden cage, he glanced at the three and said, “You brats have a new master now. Scram.” Collins, Bernard, and Delfina glared at Berrick, wishing for nothing more than to rush up and beat him to a pulp. However, the trio understood they were no match for him. “Come on, let’s go,” Nie Yan said. Nie Yan led the kids out of the slave market. He discovered their loyalty stats were over 90. Collins had the highest at 99, while Delfina and Bernard weren’t much lower at 96 and 95 respectively. Like this, the possibility of revolt was basically nill. These three kids would definitely be useful additions to Asskickers United. Delfina would be responsible for duplicating blueprints, and Collins and Bernard could scavenge and mine in the wilderness. Every once in a while, they could also run errands in the city for him.